The Monsters Within
by SSCsunnydale-afterdark
Summary: Takes place sometime after Dark Willow-it doesn't really matter the exact time. Willow is searching for a job while Buffy is working at the Doublemeat Palace. While trying to be honest and help her friend, Buffy unknowingly hits a nerve with Willow and causes an argument. Anya's blunt honesty doesn't seem to help things and Willow needs some time to reflect on herself.


**The Monsters Within**

_Takes place sometime after Dark Willow-it doesn't really matter the exact time. Willow is searching for a job while Buffy is working at the Doublemeat Palace. While trying to be honest and help her friend, Buffy unknowingly hits a nerve with Willow and causes an argument. Anya's blunt honesty doesn't seem to help things and Willow needs some time to reflect on herself._

* * *

"Wow Willow. You may be becoming a pretty powerful witch, but when it comes to your self-esteem you're still the same girl from Sunnydale High I met 6 years ago. You need to step up your game!" the slayer said with a smirk as she plopped down on the red head's queen sized bed.

She loved her best friend and was only trying to give her an honest opinion. She knew her job interview hadn't gone as well as she'd hoped and was trying to cheer her up-but obviously going about it all wrong.

"Ww..what do you mean? Hh..how can you say that, Buffy?" Willow questioned as she continued pulling more interview outfits from her closet.

"You're just shy, that's all. It's no big deal but there is no way you're going to survive in the real world. People will walk all over you. You need to have a sturdy backbone-really take charge and go for what you want."

Willow shuttered at her best friend's words as she adjusted the skirt and blouse she had just put on.

"Oh and I suppose you know all about the _real world, _huh Buffy? The Doublemeat Palace must be such a _thriving_ place to work. You definitely have a lot to look forward to there…" the witch shot back.

"Whoa Will, I didn't mean to hit a nerve. But you know…I'm just trying to be honest with you."

*In walks Anya*

"Let's ask Anya." Buffy said.

"Willow's interview didn't go so well. The boss was a jerk and said she isn't as..um.._qualified_…for the job as he'd like her to be."

"She needs a backbone. You need a backbone." Anya responded as she turned to Willow.

"This was a big, important interview and you blew it. It's your own fault and you need to be better prepared."

"I don't think you need to be involved in this. Yy..you don't know me. You don't know how much I've changed!" Willow told the ex-demon.

"After all that I've been through and all I've done, you still have the nerve to tell me I'm quiet and spineless? You two weren't there and you don't know how much stress I'm under. ii…I can do this. …Mm..my clothes were just wrong…" the witch said as she slipped out of her skirt.

"Will, we're just trying to help. Well, I am anyways. Anya may have been a little too blunt but she doesn't understand. Next time you sh…"

"Stop. Just stop. There won't be a next time." The witch cut in.

"I know I have my moments and I know I may let people walk all over me but I really don't want it to be that way. I've grown up a lot but you don't think I'm ready for the _real world _yet. I don't need your input. I'll figure things out on my own…"

"Now, if you would please get out of my room. I just want to go to bed and not deal with all this right now."

Anya and Buffy left and shut the bedroom door behind them.

* * *

Willow unbuttoned her blouse and threw it into the "No" pile of potential interview clothes. Everything she owned just didn't seem appropriate for the jobs she wanted. Everything screamed "immature" or "childish". She had felt a similar feeling when trying to find something suitable to wear to Joyce's funeral…but that was when she had Tara to talk to.

She was so lost without her. Part of her was missing and it was like she had taken 100 steps backwards. When Buffy compared her to her high school self, she felt so lost all over again and so completely awkward in her own skin.

Tara made her whole. She made her grow as a person and made her so confident and comfortable with herself. And now that she was gone, Willow just couldn't move on.

Everything that had happened since Tara passed was so confusing and scary. Willow was struggling so hard to find herself again. She wasn't evil or some big bad dark magics girl. That was just an act. An act of a completely broken girl trying to deal with such a tragic loss. She wasn't strong. She was alone and so badly needed someone to pick her up.

Tara seemed like the one thing she ever did right. The only one that made her feel anything. The one good choice she ever made.

* * *

Tears streamed from the red head's eyes as she lay in her bed.

"Tara wouldn't want me to be this way…" she sobbed out loud. "She would want me to grow up and get through this. _The real world._ It's just a job and they're just people. I've fought demons before... and helped Buffy save the world. Why am I breaking down?"

"What's wrong with me? It all seemed so easy before. I've come all this way just to go back into my shell?"

Willow laid in bed and tried to put herself back together. She tried to think of the things Tara would say to her and sought comfort in her words.

_"Strong like the amazon."_

I need to be strong again. I need to step up and go after the things I want.

Her tears began to slow and she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Willow tossed and turned in her satin sheets. The night grew darker and soon two figures appeared next to her in her bed.

"Hey! Hello?! Helllllooooo!?" one of them yelled to her.

"Try slapping her. Maybe that'll wake her up." The dark haired figure said.

*slap* "Hey! Wake up! We need to talk to you!"

Willow could hear her own voice calling to her from a distance. She tossed and turned some more and tried to knock this dream out of her head.

She could feel she was not alone in the bed. Confused, she quickly sat up and realized she was surrounded.

Dark Willow to her left and Vampire Willow to her right.

"Wow, you're prettier than I remember…" Vampire Willow said stroking Willow's soft red locks and taking a look at her smooth neck.

"Stop, we're not here for that." Dark Willow said as she knocked the vampire's hand down.

"What are you hh..here for exactly?" Willow asked. "How are you really here...if you're…_me_?"

Willow was too sleepy and confused, so she gave up on reason.

"Believe it or not, we're here to help you." Vampire Willow answered.

"We're sick of having this spineless little nerd be a part of us. We know you can do better and we want to help you…well…become more like us." Dark Willow said.

"But I've already done the evil thing and it ruined so much of my life and relationships-I can't do that again!" Willow told herself. "I don't want to be bad."

"Ugh, we know! We know you're a good witch and wouldn't hurt anyone and blah blah blah…"

"Bored now!" the vampire interrupted the dark witch.

Vampire Willow made herself comfortable and laid down next to Willow.

"You just need a little push." She whispered in her ear. "You need to step up and take what's yours. You need to learn to get what you want…get in touch with yourself." "…Your wants…your needs." The vampire slowly brushed her hand down Willow's side and along her slender thigh.

As the vampire ran her hand down the red head's body, it gave the good witch chills in places she never expected.

Willow could see where this was going. "iii...I know I need a confidence boost and I know I need to be more assertive, bbb...but I just don't see how _that_ is going to help me." she stuttered.

"Tara was the best thing that ever happened to you. She had this power over you and changed you." The dark witch said.

"She helped you overcome your fears…and take charge." Dark Willow whispered as she moved in closer to the red head. "You finally had the guts to speak up and get what you wanted…she made you strong. She made you confident."

"If Tara was the one that helped me so much, then why are you two here?" Willow asked, disappointment in her voice.

"You need to get in touch with yourself…" the vamp giggled. "I always said I liked the idea of the two of us…" she said with a sultry look.

"What is this all about? You don't mean..." The redhead said nervously.

"This is about confidence. Seeing something you want…and taking it." The dark witch said as she ran her hands down Willow's trembling body.

"You know you have a wild side…just begging to come out." The vamp said as she straddled the good witch.

Willow was now feeling overwhelmed…and a bit turned on. She laid in her bed with her evil alter ego to her right and her alternate reality, vampire doppelganger hovering over top of her. She wasn't sure what kind of strange dream she was in, but she decided to enjoy it and see what was going to happen next.

* * *

"You need to loosen up…" the vampire said as she slowly began to run her hands down Willow's neck and shoulders.

She leaned in closer and began to lick her neck and nip at her ear. The good witch felt uneasy at first but could soon feel her body become helpless and she let out a long sigh.

The vampire moved down Willow's body and began feeling her up.

"You have no idea how many fantasies I've had about us." The vampire said in a low sexy voice.

"You don't think we know what's going on deep inside that head of yours? You don't think we know all the dirty, kinky things you dream about? Honey, we put those things there. We know all about you." The dark witch said.

Then the black haired witch slowly slipped out of the bed and began taking off her dark colored clothing to reveal a black leather corset, along with other skimpy unmentionables.

"So come on, explore all your desires with us, and we'll teach you things about yourself you never thought you'd learn."

The vampire and the dark witch took over Willow's body and began touching her and rubbing her, making her breathe faster and sending chills over her body.

The seductive vampire unhooked Willow's bra and slid the straps down her soft, pale arms. Once her breasts were exposed, the vamp began to lick and suck her nipples.

Willow let out a slight moan. She was getting so turned on and felt herself completely giving in.

"Do you like what we're doing to you? Do you want more?" Dark Willow asked as she aggressively pulled down the good witch's underwear and exposed her lower half.

Willow, now panting, struggled to give her dark alter ego an answer.

"I asked you a question!" Dark Willow shouted. She then continued to tease Willow by rubbing her thighs and teasing her with her tongue.

"Mmm…oh yes I want it… Kk-keep going… I love what you're doing to me…" Willow moaned.

The dark witch ran her tongue along Willow's smooth, wet center.

Willow's body jerked forward as she reached out and pulled on her satin sheets. She then let out a long moan.

The vampire, who had been previously playing with Willow's upper body, pinned Willow's arms back and kissed her long and hard.

Next she gave her bottom lip a little bite and ran her tongue down the good witch's neck.

"To get anywhere in this world you have to be aggressive. Don't hesitate to…" the vampire was then interrupted.

"Shhshut up!" Willow cut in. "Get back to work! I want you all over me…"

"I think she's starting to learn something here, don't you think?" Dark Willow chimed in as she winked at the sexy vampire.

Before she could say anymore, Willow buried the dark witch's face deep into her center and demanded she eat her out.

Dark Willow moved the tip of her tongue in circles, causing the red head to twitch uncontrollably.

Her body shook in ecstasy and she couldn't help but let out a loud moan. The room went hazy and Willow struggled to catch her breath.

"Th-this is incredible! I've never felt so good."

Willow began feeling herself up, running her hands over her soft, pale skin and then slowly shifting her hands downward. She didn't bother to notice that the dark witch was no longer pleasuring her. Willow slid her fingers down to her entrance and began to play.

"ii..I want you to lick me again…" Willow asserted, still stuttering but feeling more confident in herself.

When she received no response from Dark Willow she sat up in her bed.

The room was silent and still.

She looked around and didn't see the dark witch or the sexy vampire anywhere…she was alone.

Where had they gone? Willow looked around the room with a puzzled look.

Her mind began to race …_were they ever really here?_ She thought to herself.

_Or was it just a dream? …a very vivid…dream?_


End file.
